cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Germania
Category:Nations Nation Information Germania was a developing and maturing nation at 87 days old (ending) with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Germania work diligently to produce Coal and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Germania is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Germania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Germania allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Germania. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Germania will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The Downfall The Germanian War (12/06/07-12/12/07) When war was declared in late 2007, Germania managed to capture and occupy vast areas of its neighbors' land. The hardest hit was the small country of rottes, which was then completely occupied. Other countries, such as hippyhaven and slutterdam, lost almost all of their territory within Germania reach. As the war progressed, Germania slowly lost its new territories, and opposing forces encroached on the Germania homeland. The nations of Loriland and Cuculand were on the counteroffensive. They defeated some of the most skilled warriors that Germania offered. Most importantly a collection of ace Germania pilots known as the "Razgriz" were defeated after a series of suicidal sorties. Soon, Germania had been pushed back to just south of its central mountain range, in the region of Stier, home to several Germanian cities. An effort to stop the Osirian Compact Members was far from reach. A full offensive was launched on 12/09/07 and this act unofficially ended the Germanian War. The remnants of the besieged Germanian army, taking advantage of the confusion tried to counter attack, attempted to break the enemies' line of divisions. It was a last, desperate charge. As it could be said for the war itself, the Germanians' luck quickly spoiled. On December 12, six days after the first strike, the guns fell silent. A few Germanian units refused to surrender, however. Many operations still continued against the remnant forces, until it turned out that they were not fighting for Germania. They had joined with units from all over the Federation to form a new nation, a nation that intends to unify Similar nations into a single force. The New nation is active right now, and secretly plotting its revenge and will someday soon reclaim victory! Future Prospects The Germanian leader is currently in exile and will come to power in another country soon! The ones who took down the Germanian empire will feel the wrath of the Germanian people! One Germania!